1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a print system, a control method of the print system, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
A print system such as a print on demand (POD) type system that can perform printing in high productivity and high efficiency includes a large-scaled print apparatus, and various sheet processing apparatuses are further connected thereto. Some types of sheet processing take a long time to be performed in the sheet processing apparatuses, thus a technique for improving the productivity is applied to some of the sheet processing apparatuses. For example, there is a technique for controlling an operation such that if it is determined that a subsequent job can be printed in parallel with sheet processing of a preceding job which is currently performed, printing of the subsequent job is started to improve the total productivity (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-220082).
Further for example, there is a technique for enabling a sheet processing apparatus to immediately reprint a necessary print job if a jam occurs in the sheet processing apparatus when a job for performing sheet processing using a preprint sheet on which data is printed in advance is executed (refer to Japanese Patent Applications Laid-Open No. 2006-011986 and No. 2007-207272).
As described above, various sheet processing apparatuses are included in the print system for the POD and have been developed by a plurality of manufacturers. In addition, measures which can connect, to a print apparatus, the sheet processing apparatus developed by the plurality of manufacturers as easy as possible have been discussed. For example, there is a measure which can establish a connection between a third-party sheet processing apparatus developed by the plurality of manufacturers and a print apparatus without a specific setting by communicating only a status therebetween using a simple interface (I/F). In this connection form, the print system including the print apparatus does not need to consider the capacity of the third-party sheet processing apparatus, and a specific output destination is assigned only to a conveyance port to the sheet processing apparatus. The sheet processing apparatus executes the sheet processing of a sheet received from the conveyance port according to an instruction set in the sheet processing apparatus.
In other words, on the print apparatus side, after conveying a sheet to the output destination to which the third-party sheet processing apparatus is connected, the control of the sheet is not required anymore and the print apparatus can shift the control to a next print job. More specifically, the measure provides a configuration which can eliminate the control specific to the sheet processing apparatus while simplifying the I/F between the sheet processing apparatus and the print apparatus, so that high productivity can be realized while enabling easy inline connection between various types of sheet processing.
However, the technique discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-220082 does not consider a case when a jam occurs in a job of which sheet processing is being executed in the sheet processing apparatus, and thus an operation is not always realized as users would expect. For example, when printing of a subsequent job is started during execution of a sheet processing job and a jam then occurs in the sheet processing apparatus, recovery of the sheet processing job is necessary. However, recovery processing cannot be immediately performed because the printing of the subsequent job has been started. According to the techniques discussed in Japanese Patent Applications Laid-Open No. 2006-011986 and No. 2007-207272, if a jam occurs in the sheet processing apparatus, a print job necessary to be reprinted is input to a close print apparatus. Thus, recovery processing can be immediately realized. However, the techniques do not consider a case that the print apparatus is printing another job. Therefore, if the print apparatus performs printing of another job, it may take a longer time to prepare for print data for recovery. There is a possibility that the operation is not performed as users would expect.
On the other hand, in a print system to which the third-party sheet processing apparatus is connected, a method for enabling immediate recovery in a case where a jam occurs in the sheet processing apparatus is adopted. In the print system like this, when a jam is detected in the sheet processing apparatus, all jobs during printing are deleted in the print apparatus, and after inputting a job for executing the sheet processing for recovery, the jobs previously deleted in the print apparatus are re-input.
By adopting such a method, the recovery of the job for executing the sheet processing can be performed without fails. In addition, a subsequent job can be certainly printed. However, according to the method, in a case where a job is stopped in the middle of printing in the print apparatus, if the job in the print apparatus is simply deleted and another job is re-input, the same portion may be output redundantly, and a sheet may be used unnecessarily.